Nicknames
by CurlyFriDays
Summary: It's strange to see how a nickname can make someone react. [One-Shot] [Sans doesn't remember resets]


Asriel Dreemurr is alive and well on the surface. Well, as well as a soulless creature, embodied in a flower could be.

It's a normal day. Frisk continues to ambassador between the humans and monsters. Papyrus learned the road laws, and followed accordingly. Undyne and Alphys became law enforcement and a scientist respectively. Toriel and Asgore rekindled their relationship with the responsibility of a new charge in their care.

And through all of this, Sans got to be the godforsaken babysitter, or Flowey-sitter in this case.

The list Frisk had written was short and simple

_don't antagonize each other, please__*if you do happen to antagonize each other, take it outside. Mom would kill all of us if her Surface home got destroyed due to some fight._

But as all archenemies do, there's nothing to do but antagonize the other

* * *

"Hey, Sansy Pansy, I'm bored. We should go and do somethinggg." A higher pitched voice said, their circular face contorting into a sinister grin.

"No can do, _buddy_, I gotta make sure your _flowery_ self is _bouquet_ for today."

If the flower could collapse in on himself, he would.

"That was absolute garbage you Smiley Trashbag! That's the second time I've heard that! Ughhh"

Smiley Trashbag was the trigger.

Sans glowing pupils dimmed into nothingness

Flowey's soul was enveloped in cyan.

"_What did you say?_"

"Uh, ugh? Garbage? Second time? I said a lot of things okay."

"No, that, _vile_ name. I've never heard it before, yet, when you said that, it made me want to blast you into dust."

"Uhhhhhhh, Smiley? Trashbag...?"

"That's it." Sans hissed.

Sans left eye glowed with the burning might of a thousand suns.

The flower and skeleton were teleported to the backyard.

"I have no idea why that name sparks so much rage, but, welp, I guess you'll say eventually." The skeleton shrugged.

Wave after wave, bones flew towards the flower. An unending barrage of destruction.

All the flower could do was attempt to dodge the attacks. Retaliation was futile, 'friendliness pellets' where nothing but pebbles being thrown at a boulder.

The times the flower was hit, the degenerative magic known as 'Karma' corroded and disintegrated whatever was in contact.

There was a reason when the flower was in control of the world that he didnt mess with the 'lazy' skeleton brother.

This battle though, if he wasnt careful, his life could be ended for real.

Bone after bone, pebble after pebble.

Like water to a rock, the pebble slowly eroded the boulder.

The waves of bone and pebble slowed down. But neither would back down.

And assault slowed and slowed.

Until, both collapsed from exaustion.

The enemies glared at each other from their positions on the ground.

The Flower felt that he could say one thing to prevent a future clash.

"I was like Frisk, before," The Flower looked at himself, "before this."

The skeleton was smart, he figured it out.

"Oh, that's pretty determined of ya, but I'm not going to stop pestering you."

It was just at this moment, that Queen Toriel appeared at the scene. She glared at the destruction, and at the two perpetrators.

"We were playing hit-tag!" Flowey volunteered.

"Yeah, it ended pretty _leafly_"

Toriel couldn't outright refute the evidence, afterall, hit-tag was destructive.

"Though next time, please let Frisk or Papyrus be my sitter, they're much more fun." Flowey complained.

"Very well," Toriel conceded, "I'll see what can be done."

When Toriel went back inside, the age old enemies turned back towards each other.

"I have a proposition, Flower, we can hate each other in silence, at least until we no longer do hate each other."

"You mean like what human females do?"

"Exactly."

And so the archenemies stayed archenemies, in silence.

AN:

-bouquet= bokay

-I italicized the puns, hopefully you could tell the difference between pins and emphasis

-I attempted a brutal fight scene, kind of.

-leafly= lively

-"I have a proposition..." to "exactly" that whole little blurb is a reference to Gravity Falls

-hit-tag is a kind of fake thing, my brother and I would do it in Minecraft, if you got hit, you were it. In the Undertale universe, it would be the same thing

-in case it doesnt make it into the summary, Sans doesn't remember resets. For obvious reasons, Flowey does

-until the next story!


End file.
